fossils of old
by Koko doll
Summary: the final war was fought,chaos god defeated. everyone's in the verge of extinction. time passes billion of years and a new civilization came i.e us 21st century.


**I just owned my frictional characters. and anyone can continue my stories if they like, i was just excited to write it.**** any comments are welcome****, please forgive me for my English i am not good in English and no proof reading done.**

**PROLOGUE**

"the millennium years of war finally did end, but came with a great cost. when the emperor died the star child prophecy came true it was expected that the imperium would flourish but "no!" as the chaos Gods began to release waves and waves of chaotic force, chaotic energy corrupting thousands of worlds inpreference of anything or any specific, the warp break into roar of deamons, unholy entity, chaotic primarch and deamon Prince march across the Galaxy only to stop the star child to reach the golden throne."

"there where no exceptions even once proud Nacron race claiming they had ruled the Galaxy where corrupted,the Eldar, Orgs,every know or unknown xenox fraction mutated with unholy aura. The universe was trembling and brought down to its knee, the remaining of Nacron,Eldar help the star child leading to a new alliance to challenge the chaos gods"

"the universe crack, species who sided non where slain as a result of the duel of gods, fire rains from the sky like hell fell down broken and crumbling and crashing on planets upon planets, the roaring of thunder was so great that it pierce through the void of space. Such was the war"

"war ended with an explosion so great it scattered the known universe apart, warp was neutralize, chaos Gods defected. few surviving member of nacron race seal themself in their tomb, remaining of the Eldar race with few of human race sailed through the sky to find out the truth of universe with few left on Terra.

the wounded star child started to disappeared into nothingness as his last of psychic energy was used up in defending the known sol system during the last great crusade"

"time passed slowly and slowly everything started to fade away as a nightmare would be forgotten,building crumbled down to become a part of mother earth billion of years passed and a new civilization rise and came us in 21st century."

**The Northern pole of Arctic**

date 15 march 2019

"what th... " was all they could whisper.

in the dark pit within the underground where a group of tourist fell, there was supposed to be nothing but an endless darkness with only the murmuring sound of their hearts, the clicking sound of their cell phone to contact the rescue team and their silent prayers to the gods.

but no.!

as they turn the flashlight on "what th..."

all the pain, the scratches, bleeding fore head everything was forgotten as if they all got hypnotize.

at the end of sight, stood a large tablet or the large metal board they possibly could imagine, even from the distance you could tell it was made of top notch metal, incorruptible of any form of corruption standing tall and proud as if it was living, with image of a huge man with a golden halo above his head, wearing a fine and detailed architectural design armor clad in gold, a two headed eagle above the halo. his face was that of a red indian with a serious expression, eyes closed but one can tell by the sheer image that he knows everything. One thing was for certain that he was a very very important person or some kind of ruler, an empire or a king.

as they walk towards the image they could see the breath taking architectural design engraved on the metal, the will and efforts of the people who made it, the curvature of the small curves everything where made perfect.

"whaaa..." was the only word came out of their mouths as their lips moved to say more but couldn't. You could see their pupils expand.

ß ø ê ¶ œ ü π • ñ ī ‡ ‽ - \ π Ω § ‰ μ • ¶ π « π ¶ 3 ß ¶ Ω § ç ¿ ‡

"waoo..o."one of them manage to say as their hands slip through the words inscribed and curved on the wall like a thief greedily washing his hands on the stolen gold. only to regain their consciousness when the phone starts Ringing.

" ring... ring... ring... ring..."

**Author note: i am very poor in English. so please correct me.**** and i relate the explosion to big bang theory.(creation of universe)** **Warhammer belongs to game workshop.**


End file.
